Twelve Thoughts
by Thalia Castellan
Summary: Thalia and Luke think about their lives.
1. Chapter 1

_Gone._

"10 minutes of planing equals and hour of random working." Wasn't that what Annabeth had said? But no amount of planing could have prepared Thalia for the sight of Luke's lifeless body on the floor of the gods throne room, nothing. Not 10 minutes of planing, not a thousand years of it, she would still never be ready, never except it. She wanted to leave, go far far away from the glory of the victories Olympians, she wanted to rid herself of the partying demigods and joyous gods, somewhere that she could mourn the loss of her friend in peace.

_Written to __Real Gone__ by Sheryl Crow._

_Street Lamp_

She had been running for days, the days were warm, the nights not cold, but cool. And Thalia was starting to get lonely. She'd never been a people person, and her mom hadn't been fun to be around, but all the same, her mother had been there, now there wasn't anyone to talk to, and even if there had been Thalia doubted she would have talked to them, she wouldn't have trusted them. Across the street a lamp glowed softy, crossing the street Thalia wished it wasn't as dark, the darkness chocked her, and made her even more lonely. And that was when a voice came out of they darkness, "Hey, can we share the street lamp?" and a boy with sandy blond hair and blue eyes stepped out of the shadows.

_Written to __God Love Her__ by Toby Keith._


	2. Chapter 2

_When it Rains _

It was raining, the little drops of water fell down on too her hair, it was so black when it was wet, and if it had ever been wet it was wet now. They were standing in a clearing, the piny smell of wet pine needles gave the air an enchanted smell, the smell of dreams and spring. "When did I start dreaming?" Luke wondered to himself. He had never been a dreamy person, no desire to pretend things were different then they were, never one to entertain idea of thing that most likely would never happen. Even before he asked himself the question he knew the answer, it was the girl standing next to him, singing under her breath and spinning on her toes. Thalia was singing and dancing in the rain, and after a moment, Luke joined her.

_Written to__ Maryland __by _Vonda Shepard

_Dying here without you._

He lay there, dying. Asking Annabeth if she loved him, her answer was the one he was looking for, he did want her to love him as anything other then a brother, he already loved Thalia, he couldn't love both of them the way he had feared Annabeth loved him. He still didn't get why he loved Thalia, she had left him for the Hunters, and now he was dying and there was no way she was coming back, she wasn't even there for him to say good-bye to. For a brief moment before she had fought him two years before, he had thought that he could make her his, she would go with him, because she would admit that she needed him. But now, dying, Luke know it was the other way round, he needed Thalia, she didn't need him, she was free, and could not would not be caught, she was free, and even if she did need him, she was to proud to ever say so. He needed her, and now he was dying with out her.

_Written to __Viva la Vida__ by Coldplay._


	3. Chapter 3

_One Of Two Minds._

They were fighting, fast and furious. Her shield was out, her fingers blue with electricity. Part of her wanted to kill him, the other part wanted to save him, to go down on her knees and plead with him, there had to be some Luke left in him, the Luke she had lived with, talked with, and maybe even loved. But there was no trace of that part of him left, he was fighting her to the death, her, he was fighting her! The same girl he had protected, never lowering his knife for a moment until he was sure the danger was over, the one who had given her his food so she could be full. There was none of this Luke left, only cold hate, and then Thalia chose, she lashed out and in one swift movement, he was over the cliff, laying broken below her. Love would never over rule the need to save hundreds of lives, she wouldn't let it, especially when her lover didn't love her anymore.

_Written to __No One__ by Aly & A.J._

_Trained to Fight._

He had taught her more about life then anyone else she had ever known. She had been sure he was someone she could trust, a laughing boy she could relay on, and then she'd found out what he had turned into. And Thalia learned a life lesson, don't trust people because of the past. He was gone, and no mater how much she cried and pleaded he wasn't coming back. How could he have done that to her? Torturing her with his changing personality, now she had to work doubly hard just to keep herself from giving in to what he wanted, she wanted to be with him, but no longer could, so now she had to fight him. So fight him she would, she was stronger now, she remembered all the times he had defended her, but now he was attacking her, she was working now, harder then she ever had in her life, and she was a stronger person because of him, and somewhere in her torn up heat, she still loved him. "Thank you Luke." she whispered into the breeze, he had given her so much more then either of them realized.

_Written to __Fighter__ by Christina Aguilera. _


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry, I forgot to put in at chapter one, I recommend listening to the songs each clip is based on, thats the song I listened to when I wrote it. And two, the first two clips are Thalia thinking and the next two are Luke thinking. Just thought you might want to know that . **

**Disclaimer, No, I do not own PJatO**

_Gifts._

Her eyes sparkled, it was Christmas eve, the moon was cold and cast a harsh light on the forest. He handed her a gift, "You shouldn't have wasted your money." her voice was harsh but she wasn't as good at keeping her emotions out of her eyes as she was at keeping them out of her voice, she was pleased. "Open it." he had said. Inside the box was a necklace, silver with a pendent at the bottom shaped like a moon, half black half white. "Give it to your children when you have them." He'd said, clasping it onto her slender neck, the pendent glimmered in the moon's silvery light. "Are children." she'd whispered back. He hadn't taken what she said seriously, it wasn't like Thalia to voice her dreams. "Maybe if I had I wouldn't be here." Luke muttered to himself. It was Christmas eve again, he had a gift for her, he always bought one, but she wouldn't want it even if he could give it to her. She hated him now, so he slipped the white gold bracelet into the box at the back of his closet, and there it sat, with the rest of Thalia old Christmas gift, never worn.

_Written to __Drops of Jupiter__ by Train._

_Every thing for Something._

He'd never worried about being with her, they'd always planed their future with them and Annabeth together, sometimes planing Annabeth's wedding, or arguing over the color of paint they'd use in their first house. It had always been simple, I'll be there for you, and you'll be there for me. Now, Luke wish that was how things were. Standing on the deck of The Princess Andromeda, he wished with all his heart they were still together, they'd have to redesign Annabeth's wedding, they hadn't had blue in it the first time around. Even if she had been with him against her will, it would have been better for her to yell at him then to fight him. He couldn't bare hurting her, he'd always protected her, kept her safe. She'd hated it when he'd pushed her behind him and fought for her, but he'd done it anyway. And now, what he wouldn't give to be with her. If it was in his power his give up all the things Kronos had given him just to been with her again, but it was to late the Fates were cruel, they'd never be together, not in this life at least.

_Written to __One Thing__ by Finger Eleven._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nope.

_My Enemy._

"Luke is the enemy." Percy was calmly breaking the news to her, Annabeth had tried to but had started sobbing and hadn't been able to finish. She loved him, Thalia knew that, but had never really thought about it, Luke was _hers_, but now he was gone. Now she had to fight him. She knew her enemy, "Luke is my enemy." she whispered it to herself even now, how could he turn against them, against _her?_ "How can I beat him?" She'd asked Percy, he'd shrugged, "Just don't think his coming back, he isn't." And then he'd left. A few days later Thalia had turned on the radio, her favorite band _Green Day_ was playing one of her favorite songs, _Know Your Enemy._ "I know my enemy." she'd said quietly to herself, _"Violence is an energy against the enemy."_ her shoulders sagged, violence, she needed violence to beat Luke, not love. so she packed her love for him into the back of her heart and filled her mind with hate.

_Written to __Know Your Enemy__ by Green day, _

_I do not own the line of the song I used._

_What You see._

Thalia's face was pained, but not readable, at least Percy, Annabeth, Zoe, Artemis, Atlas, and the monsters thought her face was unreadable. Luke had seen her look like that before, Annabeth had been to young to remember it. It was the expression Thalia wore when she was about to do something she hated the idea of doing, and she looked that way more then Luke had ever seen her look. Then they were sparing, "You don't even care if you kill me." Luke had said. Thalia had gritted her teeth and kept fighting. "You don't care, Annabeth cried, you look like your enjoying this." he taunted, she'd shaken her head, like throwing off a bad memory, "You'll never know how much I cried. I cried a thousand tears for you, I've sown my heart back together and yet your hurting me again." Luke stopped teasing her then, he knew she meant it, he'd only ever seen her cry once, and he knew no one else ever saw her cry. "You'll never know how many tears I cried." She'd said again, but this time to softly for him to hear her. And then, one and only one tear made its way down her cheek.

_Written to __Behind These Hazel Eyes__ by Kelly Clarkson._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer : No I don't and I doubt I ever will._

_Son Of Hermes._

The Titan called him, "Rise, Son of Hermes" He flinched, he hated when people called him "Son of Hermes." He remembered a girl with midnight hair teasing him using the same name. Once when they'd been running, (she'd dared him to catch her) he'd tackled her, and she'd called him that. When they'd first met she'd added it on to his name like she added, "Daughter of Zeus." on to hers. Now, all those years later he still felt like he was missing something, the first time he'd kissed her, behind the church in the poring rain, she'd called him "Luke! Son of Hermes! Is your father the god of stolen kisses?" she'd teased trying to recover from her shock and he hoped her pleasure. She had loved to tease him, masking her thoughts and feelings and then when he tied to guess them telling he was way off, "Son of Hermes." And so, when the Titan called him, he answered, but not with out a painful flash back of things he wanted but could never be.

_Written to __Life is a Highway.__ by Rascal Flatts._

_Broken Dreams._

She was up were he couldn't get her, he knew that. All attempts to capture her had ended badly for his men. She couldn't be touch, tamed, or captured. She had risen above him. And now she hated him. All his dreams about them were gone. She hated him, he was five years older then her, he was on the wrong side, and now she was a Hunter. Nothing could ever be the same between them again. He held on to every dream like it was worth a thousand drachmas. But she was to far away for him, their paths crossed yes, but now she was apart from him, and would be until she went down in battle. She was stronger then he was now, she wrote her own life, and now she had added thousands of pages to her life story, still bank and unwritten. And his name, Luke Castellan, was never to be written on those pages, he didn't deserve it anymore.

_Written to __Unwritten__ by Natasha Bedingfield._


End file.
